


Orange

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Laundry, Multi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Poe and Karé's lazy morning gets interrupted by Iolo. It might kind of be Poe's fault.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: ‘what did you do with all of my socks?!’

Poe had gotten to bed late, staying up until a couple of hours before dawn to work on an engineering project. He had collapsed into bed, curling into a sleeping Karé, who had shifted back a bit onto Iolo to make room. The bed was crowded with three but they were so used to it, and so used to each others’ rotating schedules, that they adapted easily even when barely roused from deep sleep.

Even if Poe hadn’t felt like he had only just closed his eyes, he would have been irritated by the early hour at which Iolo chose to stomp around and complain too loudly. He dimly remembered that Iolo was getting in an early flying session with an instructor but Poe couldn’t understand why Iolo was being so fucking  _ loud. _

“Kriff, be quiet,” Poe muttered, rolling away and pressing his face into Karé’s chest, yanking the blankets over his head in an attempt to muffle the sound.

“What he said,” Karé mumbled.

“Where the fuck are all my socks?” Iolo exclaimed.

Oh. Blast.

Poe hid for a moment longer before turning over to face the room, poking his head back out. “Uh. That might be my fault.”

Iolo looked up from the drawer he had upended. “Explain.”

“Okay. So. You see, I did laundry.”

“Amazing. So where are my socks?”

“The thing is, I might have… dyed the socks? Also some underwear.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Karé said, shoving at Poe and dragging the pillow over her head. “I wanted a lie-in.”

“You dyed the socks?” Iolo said.

Poe fought to make his muddled brain work. Damn, he was tired. “Yeah, well, I sort of just shoved everything in there. To save time. With the flight suits.”

“Kriffing hell,” Iolo said. 

“Stop talking,” Karé moaned, voice muffled.

“You can’t put anything in with the flight suits! They’re fucking bright orange! You know better!”

“In my defense, I was tired, and rushed,” Poe said. He wondered if Iolo would be swayed by how pathetically exhausted Poe must look at the moment.

By Iolo’s exasperated expression, likely not.

“Give me my orange socks then, I don’t fucking care,” Iolo said.

“I hid them in a bag in the bathroom cabinet until I figured out what to do with them.”

Iolo disappeared out of the room.

Poe rolled back over and wrapped himself around Karé. “He’s mad at me,” Poe said, tugging at the pillow until he could find the back of Karé’s neck, kissing it.

“You’re an idiot,” she said.

“Yeah.”

“Were my socks in there too?”

“A bunch of your running bras are a very interesting color. You might like it.”

“Idiot,” she said, but she let Poe kiss her again, over the bumps of her upper spine. She reached back for him, hand stroking over his thigh.

Iolo returned, judging by the footsteps and rustling. Poe was afraid to look.

The bed dipped by their feet.

Poe made himself look.

The exasperation and frustration was still there, but so was a hint of fondness. “At least your stuff suffered, too.”

“I’m an equal opportunity clothing wrecker.”

Iolo rested his hand on Poe’s leg through the blankets. “Thanks for the thought, I suppose, but next time, let me do my own laundry?”

“I’ll make it up to you?” Poe offered.

Chuckling under his breath, Iolo leaned forward to ruffle Poe’s certainly already quite messy hair before kissing his mouth. “When I get back, you’ll make it up to me a lot.”

“Me, too,” Karé chimed in. “I hate orange. It’s a terrible color on me.”

“Sounds exhausting,” Poe said, smiling at Iolo. “Better let me get my sleep first.”

“Yeah,” Iolo agreed, his expression entirely one of fondness now. He kissed Poe again, and then the tip of Karé’s shoulder where it showed from beneath the blankets before he stood. “I’ll have ideas when I return.”

“I’ll be ready,” Poe promised. “Very repentant and eager to atone.”

As Iolo went out, the distant sound of the door closing, Poe snuggled back with Karé, closing his eyes.

He had a feeling he might dream up a few good ideas himself.


End file.
